El reencuentro
by Maxent
Summary: Ulrich esta muy mal porque Yumi y William son ro una conocida de Ulrich vienen a Kadic.¿Sera Ulrich y ella estar juntos? ¿Qué pasara con la relación de Yumi y William? ¿Yumi luchara por Ulrich o la nueva ganara el corazón de Ulrich?¿Y que otra cosa abra ocultado Ulrich a sus amigos?LEER PARA SABER! PD: LA CONTINUACIÓN DE LA HISTORIA DEPENDERÁ DE LOS COMENTARIOS Y VISITAS


_**No soy dueño de Code Lyoko, solo de Danielle.**_

_**Hola a todos, para los que lean esto planeo hacer una historia OC de Code Lyoko situada después de que XANA fue derrotado…**_

_**La historia es un OCXUlrich (porque elegi hacer esta historia, porque ya me canse de las historias de Ulumi, sin ofender) Sin más preámbulos aquí está el primer capítulo de esta historia.**_

Capítulo 1: Una antigua conocida

Pov Desconocido

Aquí estoy, en Francia, soy de Alemania y mis padres y yo nos mudamos debido a que el trabajo de ellos los traslado. No estoy triste, tenía amigos, pero solo me querían por mi popularidad. Pero solo hubo uno al que no le importo si yo era popular o no. El tema es que sus padres se fueron a Francia y yo me quede sola, pero antes de que se fuera le di un beso. Fue mi primer beso, y el suyo. Este chico me ha gustado desde que lo vi por primera vez a los 7 años. Tengo 14, él se fue a los cuándo tenía 13 años y el 14. Pero ahora que estoy aquí tengo la oportunidad de encontrarme con él, con **Ulrich Stern.**

Pov Ulrich

Me levante muy mal, debido a que me entere de que Yumi y William están de novios. Pero de repente me acorde de una chica que conocí desde que tenía 7 años. Practicábamos Tae-kwon do, aún me acuerdo de todo eso. Cuando me fui nunca me saque de la cabeza ese beso que me dio. Ella es muy hermosa por dentro y por fuera ,más que Yumi.

¡Lo admito por fuera es muy sexy y hermosa que cada vez que la veía me daban una ganas de estrecharla contra la pared y besarla como nunca mi vida¡ . Espero verla algún día, pero si soy sincero, quiero contarle lo de la fábrica y XANA . Aunque mis amigos digan que no, simplemente no puedo ocultárselo.

Odd:-Ulrich, ¿ya estás?. Vamos que tengo habré.-

Ulrich:-Ya voy Odd-

Mientras tanto en la oficina del director…

Delmas: -si…aja…ok gracias estaré esperando.-Dijo y colgó el teléfono. Luego se escuchó a alguien tocando la puerta.

Delmas:-Adelante-

En la cafetería.

_Aelita presentarse en la oficina del director_. Voz del parlante.

Aelita:-¿Abre echo algo malo?-

Jeremie:-No sé, pero será mejor que vayas a ver.

Aelita:-ok te veo después-

Después de que se fue llegaron Ulrich y Odd.

Odd:- ¿Y aeltia?-

Jeremie:-La llamaron para ir a la oficina del director-

Ulrich:-¿Paso algo malo?-

Jeremie:-Esperemos que no-dijo algo preocupado.

Pov Aelita

**¿Abre echo algo malo?** Me dije mientras entraba en la oficina.

Delmas:-Descuida no has hecho nada malo-que alivio pensó Aelita. Y entoces me di cuenta de la chica que estaba ahí también.

Tenía zapatillas blancas, un short verde que pasa un poco de las rodillas, llevaba una camisa blanca mangas corta que muestra un poco el ombligo, y encima tenía una chaquete verde sin mangas que casi tapaba toda la camisa blanca. Su pelo era castaño claro y terminaba en la cintura. Los ojos eran celestes diamantes y tenía unos pelitos en su cara. Sus labios eran naturalmente rozados y tenía lo que parecía un collar con dientes de tiburón. Parece ser que los chicos se arrodillaran a sus pies. Tenía un bolso marrón.

Delmas:-Aelita, ella es Danielle Lehner , es de Alemania y será tu compañero de cuarto-

Danielle Lehner:-Mucho gusto- Dijo alegremente sosteniendo un libro.

Aelita:-Es una placer-dije igual de alegre.

Delmas:-¿Por qué no le muestras los alrededores?-

Aelita:-De acuerdo-Y me fi con ella.

Aelita:-Entonces…¿Qué es ese libro que tienes?-Pregunte curiosa.

Danielle:-Es mi diario-

Aelita:-Ok-

Danielle:-¿Tu de dónde eres?-

Aelita:-De Canáda-Dije y me di cuenta de que llegamos a mi habitación.-bien, esta es la habitación-Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando escuche a Odd que llamaba por mí.

Odd:- Aelita no te dijo nada el ….-y se corta cuando vio a Danielle y abrió a la boca.-Hola, soy Odd Della Robbia pero puedes llamarme Odd-dijo en tono seductor .Pero le di un golpe paa que se calmara, lo que hizo a Danielle reír.

Odd:-¡Ouch!...eso dolio-dijo con dolor.

Aelita:-Te lo mereces ella recién acaba de llegar y tú ya estas actuando así. Danielle este es Odd-

Danielle:-Un gusto-dijo con voz alegre

Aelita:-ahora vamos que quiero presentarte a mis amigos-

Danielle:-Ok-

Cuando estábamos yendo a la cafetería me preocupaba cómo reaccionaría Ulrich cuando la viera

_Escena retrospectiva_

_Aelita:-Yumi creo que deberías pensarlo mejor-Dije sabía_

_Yumi:-No Aelita, voy a aceptar la oferta de William-Dijo decidida_

_Aelita:-¡Bien!, Pero luego te aguantas si una chica mejor que vos haga que Ulrich se olvide de ti en un instante-_

_Fin de escena retrospectiva_

Pov Ulrich

Cuando Odd se fue a buscar a Aelita vi a alguien que no quería ver, Yumi y William que venían para esta mesa. Jeremie hizo una señal para que vengan. Afortunadamente me pude escabullir antes de que me vieran y me fui a la mauina expendedora.

Por normal

Yumi:-Hola Jeremie,¿Dónde están los demás?-Dijo abrazada al brazo de William.

Jeremie:-Pues Ulrich…estaba aquí, ¿a dónde se fue?-

William:-Esta en las máquinas Expendedoras-

Yumi:-¿Y Aelita y Odd?-

Jeremie:-Aelita fue a la oficina de Delmas y Odd fue a ver si ya salio-

De repente pasaron dos chicos murmurando

Chico 1:-Viste a la chica nueva-Dijo asombrado

Chico 2:-Si, es muy guapa, incluso más que Bringa, la prima de Sissi-

Y los chicos se fueron

Jeremie:-A lo mejor esa es la razón por la que Delmas llamo a Aelita-

William:-Puede ser, ¿Me pregunto quién será?

Yumi:-Tampoco debe ser para tanto esa chica-dijo con un poco de celos en su voz.

Pov Danielle

Yo abrí mi diario y empeze a dibujar a dibujar a Ulrich, el chico que robo mi corazón.

Aelita:-¿Qué estas dibujando?-Me pregunto alzando una ceja mientras caminábamos con su primo Odd

Danielle:-Nada-Dije mientras me sonrojaba furiosamente.-¿No hay una máquina expendedora?-

Aelita:-Si afuera del campus-

Danielle:-Gracias-Y corrí afuera del campus y de repente vi la máquina y puse la moneda sin darme cuenta quién estaba al lado mío. Pero cuando saqué mi chocolatada caliente se me cayó al instante cuando me di cuenta de quién era esa persona. Y cuando esa persona me vio también se sorprendió ya que se le cayó su vaso también.

Danielle:-Ul…Ulrich…¿eres tú?- Pregunte sorprendida

Ulrich:-¡¿Danielle?!-pregunto igual de sorprendido

Danielle:-¡ULRICH!-Dije explotando de felicidad mientras me abalance sobre él y empiezo a darle muchos besos en su mejilla derecha mientras él se sonrojaba. Pero lo que no vi fue la llegada de dos personas

_**Y hasta aquí está el primer capítulo, déjame tu comentario para saber si te gusto y depende de la cantidad de comentario que reciba será la continuidad de los capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiento capítulo, chau.**_


End file.
